TJ
by Embris
Summary: Osmosis Jones fiction. Thrax's son seeks vengence for his father's death. Rated for some language, mild sexual tension, and violence.
1. A Wife's Fear

T.J.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Leah Estrogen, Drix, or any other characters copyrighted by Warner Bros. and/or Marc Hyman. This story is just for fun and does not earn any kind of money for the author. I do, however, claim exclusive use of T.J., Embris, and Michael. If you would like to use my characters, please ask my permission. You can contact me at makuri46@hotmail.com  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead! Please do not read this fic before you see the movie Osmosis Jones. Try it, you'll like it. Buy the soundtrack while you're at it, it kicks.  
  
Note: I have assumed that cellular/viral/bacterial metabolism is much faster and lifespan much shorter than that of humans. In other words, a year to a human is equivelent to about five years to a cell/virus/bacteria. Think about it, Ozzy's ancestors came over on the umbilical cord, right? That means many generations have passed in about 40 years(Frank's age). If I hear one utterence of the fact Thrax was only gone a year but his son(born right after he left) is old enough to walk and talk, and how that's not possible, I will scream. It is if you're a virus, ya dig? Good! =)  
  
Now, I will shut up and get to the story. Hope you like! This is my first fanfiction, please R & R. Thanks!  
  
Part one: A Wife's Fear  
  
Embris held the Daily George in front of her, reading the front page article, interested. It said:  
  
"Our reporters in the eyes were recently able to read the newspaper. It seems a 108 degree fever almost took the life of 41 year-old Frank Detorri, but broke suddenly. After recovering, Mr. Detorri said he'd been experiencing normal cold symptoms prior to his brush with death. Doctors said that the fever was certainly not a normal occurrence, but can find no evidence of anything more than a viral infection.  
  
"We at the Daily George remind all George citizens to be on the lookout for any suspicious characters."  
  
Embris breathed slowly through her mouth. "Thrax..." She turned to her young son behind her. "Come on T.J., we're going to the city of Frank."  
  
***  
  
She entered the Frank Police Department one hip at a time, an untrustworthy look on her face. A black cloak enveloped her, the hood hiding half of her face. T.J. followed closely, sadness killing his countenence for no apparent reason.  
  
Everyone seemed to take notice of them as they approached the front desk. Nothing was said when Embris leaned down and stared at the immunity cell behind the desk.  
  
After silence, Embris spoke like a damsel-in-distress. "Excuse me, kind sir," she cooed. "My name is Embris. I was wondering if you could help me find my husband?" She covered her face with her hands, subtly, yet purposely, exhibiting her left hand's longest claw. "He's been missing for a whole year now! He was supposed to come home but he never did..."  
  
The immunity cell stuttered. "W-well, ma'am, I'll do what I can. What's your husband's name?"  
  
She smiled knowingly. "His name? His name is Thrax."  
  
He gasped slightly. "You'll have to talk to Officer Jones."  
  
"Where can I find him?" she said, almost whispering.  
  
"That'd be me," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Osmosis Jones. "Mrs. Embris, please sit down."  
  
He led her and T.J. to chairs. They sat, and Embris looked at Osmosis without any expression.  
  
Jones looked down and thought about how to tell her. Just a year ago, Thrax had invaded Frank and tried to kill him. With a little luck and a burly, intelligent sidekick, Special Agent Drixenol, the immunity officer had been able to stop the plan. He hadn't known Thrax had a family, though. He looked at the boy he assumed was Thrax's child, then up at Embris.  
  
"Ma'am, were you aware that your husband was goin' around killin' bodies?" He looked her square in the eye.  
  
She drooped her head. "I did...I didn't like it, but I knew how much his record meant to him." She looked up at him innocently. "Please tell me that he realized what he was doing was wrong and left. Please tell me that, Officer."  
  
Osmosis cleared his throat and looked her in the eye again. "Mrs. Embris, Thrax almost succeeded in killing this body. I was on the case, so I did what I had to do to save trillions of lives. Mrs. Embris, Thrax is gone."  
  
Nothing could have hit her harder. She froze. Even when Jones stood to give her some privacy, she still didn't move. Suddenly, she collapsed on the floor, writhing and crying. She sobbed some unintelligible words, then screamed Thrax's name over and over again.  
  
T.J. bent down to her and embraced her, tears in his eyes. He had never known Thrax, but he knew how much his mother loved him, because she always talked about how great his father was. It hurt him to see Embris this hysterical.  
  
Abruptly, she stood. Her teeth were gritted and her face was insane- looking. She growled and convulsed.  
  
"I'll...," she snarled, "I'll...I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She raised her glowing left claw and charged Osmosis head-on.  
  
Before she reached the stunned Jones, some other officers grabbed her from behind and held her tightly. Her body fell limp and she started sobbing again. "I told you, I told you! Now you've left us alone! You were stupid, Thrax! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
  
Without warning, she jerked away from their grasp. She eyed Jones savagely. "Officer Jones," she sneered, then in a second's time burned a wall and filled the place with black smoke. She grabbed T.J.'s hand and fled out the door. She hijacked a Spitcopter and flew out of Frank, deftly avoiding Saliva Patrol. 


	2. Progeny's Intent

Part 2: Progeny's intent  
  
Embris escaped immunity and landed inside the nearest body she could find, Frank's daughter, Shane. Sneaking past Saliva Patrol, she and T.J. worked their way to the index finger, where they found an abandoned house.  
  
She pulled down all the shades and gave a flashlight to T.J., who turned it on. He explored the house a little, gathering old curtains and blankets they could sleep on.  
  
Embris sat down in a far corner and curled herself up. She cried silently. T.J. walked to her a wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "It'll be ok, Mom," he whispered, embracing her. She looked up at him with red eyes.  
  
"T.J.," she muttered, "your father was a great virus." She lowered her head again and resumed her tears. "He would never...," she stopped as she hiccupped, "ever...ever...go down without a fight. Don't ever forget that."  
  
T.J. thought. Look at all the pain that idiot Jones has put mom through. He hugged her tighter. "I'll.....," he paused. "I'll...get him back. I'll do it for you, mom."  
  
Embris looked at her son. She knew she couldn't take Frank down or kill Jones herself; she simply wasn't strong enough. But she could teach T.J. all she knew about being a virus. He'd grow up big and strong like his father and.....  
  
"T.J.," she muttered. "You'll be just like Thrax. You can avenge him. His death," she said in a cracking voice, "won't be in vain." 


	3. Like father, like son

Part 3: Like father, like son  
  
"You're ready," said a feeble female's voice. She folded her tall son's jacket flap over neatly.  
  
T.J. stood grandly. He had broad shoulders and piercing yellow eyes. His royal purple dreadlocks hung wildly in his face and over his neck. He wore one of Thrax's old trenchcoats and a pair of his sunglasses. It was as if his father had sprung back to life.  
  
"I won't fail," he muttered, and bent down to kiss her cheek.  
  
She sighed and wiped a happy tear out of her eye. "Be careful, T.J."  
  
***  
  
T.J. dodged Frank's Saliva Patrol and immunity. It wasn't hard for him; Embris had taught him all the secrets of sneaking around.  
  
He skulked to the ingrown toenail where he knew he'd find someone to help him. All kinds of bacteria and fungi hung out there.  
  
He stealthily followed a strong-looking stomach virus into a dark alley. When he was sure they were alone, he tackled and knocked the stomach virus out. He dragged the unfortunate germ into an abandoned garage.  
  
As the green and black virus came to, he realized he was tied tightly to a chair. He looked around wearily. Suddenly, T.J. jumped out from the darkness and pointed his deadly claw at the germ. The stomach virus gasped. "Yo, man, watch that thing!"  
  
"You're going to help me," T.J. said with no expression, "or I'm going to kill you. Pick one."  
  
"I'll help you! I'll help you! What do you want?!" he shouted immediately. T.J. grinned demonically.  
  
"Where is Osmosis Jones?" 


	4. The Plan

Part 4: The plan  
  
T.J. drove slowly past a nice-looking appartment downtown. His tinted windows concealed his face from the outside.  
  
"That one right there," said the captive stomach virus, whispering excitedly. "Number 210. Second floor."  
  
T.J. stared up hatefully at the window. As he drove by, an older female cell came out to put water on some colorful fungi that grew in a pot. She had a purpleish membrane and cytoplasm and wore transparent earrings.  
  
T.J. growled. "That's not Osmosis Jones." He turned to the stomach virus, who cringed.  
  
"No! No man. That's his wife, Leah." The germ sighed with relief as T.J. withdrew his claw. They rode past the house and left it behind them.  
  
"We're not going to take him down yet," T.J. mumbled after a few minutes. "There's too many people around. We're gonna do dis the old fashioned way." He smirked. "Mrs. Jones will be missing sometime tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
T.J. pulled the car in behind a club called The Scar, near the surface of the skin on Frank's left arm. He and his viral comrade passed the door guard easily when T.J. brandished his left claw.  
  
They lurked into a dark corner and talked over the blasting music. T.J. drew a few things on a peice of paper and showed them to the stomach virus. "This is what we'll do," he said, motioning with his hands. "We'll kidnap Mrs. Jones and leave Osmosis a note telling him where to come to find her. After we kill them, we're gonna get to the brain through the back door, you dig? We'll go to the hypothalamus and start a fever. Then, we need to get the hell out. We'll hijack a Spitcopter in the mouth."  
  
The stomach virus nodded intently. "All right, got it." He was starting to like the idea of helping take a body down.  
  
After a while, T.J. stood to stretch his legs. Confident that his germ croney wouldn't try to back out now, he went to the bar to get a drink. He sat on a stool and passed a few dollars toward the bartender. "Adrenaline shot," he grunted at the frightened-looking man behind the counter. The burly germ nodded hastily and prepared a shot glass for T.J. He put a bottle on the bar and stared as T.J. took two, one right after the other. The bartender's mouth gaped.  
  
T.J. wiped his mouth daintily and turned around. The stomach virus was still sitting in the same spot, and hadn't moved. The band on stage, Gangreen Day, played without stopping. T.J. tapped his foot in time to the song.  
  
He looked at the dance floor. It looked like everyone was having fun, dancing in the speckles of light cast by the disco ball overhead. There were many different organisms out there: germs, cells, lesser viruses. He casually surveyed them.  
  
Then he saw her. A white blood cell with spiked short hair, a sexy body, and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. She was easily the best dancer; everyone seemed to be watching her. Guys cut in, but were pushed out the next second by another.  
  
He didn't realize he was staring until the song ended and she noticed his gaze. She looked at him and smiled, but he looked away suddenly.  
  
She managed to get away from the dudes flirting with her long enough to approach T.J. She sat next to him at the bar and crossed her legs.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. "Hi," she yelled over the music that had started again. "My name's Michael. You're new, I haven't seen you before. Whatcha name?"  
  
He looked at her sideways. What could it hurt? "T.J.," he said simply, and stood. He began to walk off when she ran after him. She grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"Well, T.J., I'm gonna teach you to dance, baby," she shouted, giggling. The flustered T.J. tried to escape, but as soon as he realized she wasn't going to let him, he started to show off. He did a few fancy foot works and a split; he stood, picked her up and spun. Pretty soon, a circle had formed around them, cheering.  
  
She giggled and danced; he got behind her and moved with her. For a little while, T.J. had forgotten about everything except his moves.  
  
***  
  
The night was drawing to an end. T.J. walked out The Scar with the stomach virus toward his car.  
  
"Yo, T.J.!" yelled a voice behind them. "Gonna leave without sayin' goodbye?"  
  
T.J. turned to see Michael standing with a few other girls. He stalked up to her and looked down at all of them. They all started to giggle except Michael.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked smoothly, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Some of the girls standing around started to go, "Ooooooh."  
  
He bent down to kiss her. They stood there for a few moments, then separated. "Damn," Michael whispered. Then she pushed him away.  
  
"Yo playa, don't be thinkin' I'm easy," she said severely.  
  
"Ooh, she bites," he muttered, bending down to kiss her again. He touched her sides and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away, frowning at him meanly.  
  
She looked michievious. "Why don't you call me, boy?" She offered him a peice of paper. He did not take it.  
  
He smiled evilly, chuckled, and turned. He walked away from a stunned Michael toward his car. The other girls started whispering excitedly, but she just stood. What had just happened? She had no idea. 


	5. Deterrence

Part 5: Deterrence  
  
"Oh my Frank, I know," Michael blabbed to the reciever. "He was so sexy. Wouldn't mind dividin' with him, huh? Yeah." She giggled. "I'm goin' back to The Scar tonight, just in case he's there." She paused. "No...it's not that I'm desperate...I just think he's the hottest dude I've ever seen in the the entire city. You saw 'em."  
  
She stood and started to get dressed, still talking into the phone.  
  
***  
  
"But boss...," whined the stomach virus, "I thought we were gonna take this city down tonight..."  
  
T.J. spun around. "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you. There's been a change of plans."  
  
The stomach virus gulped and nodded. He backed away as T.J. resumed packing stuff into a duffle bag. He slid the bag under a few boxes and combed his hair.  
  
***  
  
Michael stood disappointedly in the corner of The Scar. T.J. hadn't been there all night. She was almost ready to give up on him when someone came up behind her and started kissing her neck. They wrapped their clawed hands around her waist. She turned suddenly, putting her face right in T.J.'s. She gasped quietly.  
  
"Hey," she muttered. She grinned and pushed him into a side room. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.  
  
He kissed her, working his hands to her back. He lowered them slightly, consistently. She jerked away.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! Slow down baby!" she said, putting her arm between them like a barrier. He smiled and leaned in. He pecked her cheek, then backed away from her.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" she asked, confused.  
  
"No where," he mumbled, staring at her. He crossed his arms and looked down. He stood and thought for a second, then looked out the door to the dance floor.  
  
"T.J.," she said, looking up at him. He turned his head to her and eyed her. She paused, then continued. "Who...are you?"  
  
His face darkened, and he looked away from her again. That's right, he thought. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to feel this way about...about...a cell...  
  
She approached him slowly, and put her hand on his face. He turned his head and closed his eyes, then touched her hand with his. He opened his eyes, then looked into hers. He pulled her closer and held her.  
  
"Michael," he whispered, "you know I'm a virus."  
  
She looked at him, not shocked. She nodded. "I know...but...you're not...going to..."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the small room they were in swung open. Their eyes adjusted.  
  
"Miss Jones! There you are! Your dad has been looking for you everywhere!" a yellow and red-orange pill shouted, taking her by the hand and snatching her away from T.J., who was still hidden in the dark. "Come on, little miss. Time to go. Say goodbye to Romeo."  
  
"Uh! Drix!" she snorted, pulling away from the pill. She looked at T.J. sadly.  
  
T.J. looked at her in disbelief. "Jones?!" he shouted. Then he almost mouthed his words. "Are you...related to Osmosis Jones?"  
  
Drix didn't turn, because he couldn't hear over the blaring music. He continued dragging Michael away, who looked surprised.  
  
"You know my father?!" she yelled to T.J. He looked at her in disbelief, then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing at The Scar??? Are you insane??? You're a kid!" Osmosis scolded Michael. She sat in a chair, not listening.  
  
"How in Frank did you even get in??? You better not say, 'Fake ID.' " Leah screamed alongside her husband.  
  
Michael rolled her eyes and didn't respond.  
  
Leah took a deep breath. "I can't believe you, of all the young cells in Frank, would go to a nightclub! You're not old enough! Couldn't you have gone to the mall, like a normal kid?"  
  
Michael looked at them. "Look, it's not like I drank or smoked. I was just dancing. I was just having a little fun."  
  
"Oh yeah? I guess the definition of fun also includes making out with guys who are way too old for you!" Osmosis steamed.  
  
Michael looked worried. "How..."  
  
"Duh!!! Drix said he found you in a closet with a dude. I can't believe you, Michael. I can't believe you."  
  
Michael hung her head. "You are sooooo grounded until you're old and decrepit," growled Leah, who stormed off into another room, Osmosis following.  
  
Michael sighed and went to her room.  
  
***  
  
T.J. stormed around the garage, throwing things against the wall.  
  
"She's his daughter!" he yelled, not caring if anyone heard. The stomach virus tried to stay out of his way.  
  
T.J. fell to the floor and curled his knees to his chin. He started to cry bitterly, then started shaking.  
  
He thought about the promise he'd made to his mom. "I won't fail." Those words echoed in his head. Then he remembered things his mother had told him.  
  
"You're father was a great virus. He would never ever ever go down without a fight." "He was the only man I ever loved and the only virus on the planet for me." "Osmosis Jones killed your father!" "You are the only one who can avenge his death! You're named Thrax Junior because you are his son!" "Destroy Osmosis Jones and kill Frank! That's the only way we can ever rest again!"  
  
T.J. started to scream. He stood up and stormed to his car. He didn't even wait for the stomach virus before driving off toward the apartments in the windpipe. 


	6. Resonace

Part 6: Resonance  
  
It didn't matter. Michael was Jones's daughter and therefore his enemy.  
  
He pulled up in front of number 210 and got out. A light was on, so someone was still awake. It didn't matter. It was now or never.  
  
He broke down the door and climbed the stairs. Cells peeked out their doors excitedly, watching the virus tear down number 210's door.  
  
T.J. looked inside and saw him. Osmosis Jones was halfway out his chair, heading for a DNA blaster, when he froze. "T-t-thrax?!"  
  
T.J. walked swiftly to the cell and grabbed him by the throat. "My enemy. My enemy!" He slammed Osmosis to the floor.  
  
"Uh!" Jones grunted.  
  
Leah and Michael came running out. "Baby?!" cried Leah. "Daddy?" cried Michael. T.J. turned, and Michael realized who it was. "T.J.?!!!!!"  
  
The young virus's deranged face softened when he saw Michael. "Michael....," he muttered. But before he react further, Osmosis jumped up and punched him. T.J. was sprawled out on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
His mind raced. Was he going to die? Why had he paused? Why did he do that? She was his enemy! The spawn of the evil one who had killed his father!  
  
Osmosis grabbed the DNA blaster. He pointed it at T.J., who looked up at him with fear. Jones's hands shook.  
  
"How the hell did you...I thought you were...," Jones rambled, trying to make sense of things.  
  
"Daddy!" shouted Michael. "Please don't shoot him!"  
  
Osmosis looked over at his daughter, not comprehending what he'd just heard. T.J. sensed an opening, and lurched toward Osmosis. He knocked the DNA blaster away and got Jones in a headlock, hovering his deadly glowing claw right above the cell's face.  
  
"No!" cried Leah. Michael approached the virus slowly.  
  
"T.J.," she said calmly, "let him go." She got closer and stared into his eyes.  
  
He looked at her like a lunatic, seething. He wanted to end it all right now, but he didn't. He just held Jones tightly.  
  
Incredulous, Jones looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye. "T...J...?" he muttered, and realized that he hadn't been captured by Thrax. He had been captured by Thrax Junior! He remembered now, the young boy who'd been with Thrax's wife when she came into the police station.  
  
"T.J., please, please let him go," Michael said soothingly. She was close to them. She pushed T.J.'s hand away from her dad gently. He didn't resist. He dropped Osmosis to the ground and backed away.  
  
Osmosis jumped back up. He didn't have a gun but he was ready to fight.  
  
T.J. didn't know what had just happened. Why had he let him go? Why? Why?  
  
Michael started for him. "What are you doing?" her dad whispered to her. She ignored it and approached T.J. He looked down at her and relaxed his shoulders. She put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. With one final look to Osmosis, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her. 


	7. The World Says No

Part 7: The World Says No  
  
Osmosis growled. "Let go of her."  
  
T.J. looked up, but did not let go of Michael. Leah put her hand on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Ozzy...," she said with pleading eyes. Jones barely heard her.  
  
Michael looked back at her dad. "Daddy, it's ok," she said, trying to make him understand. He didn't accept it.  
  
Someone broke through the window. It was Embris! She glared at her son. "What are you doing, T.J.?! Jones is still alive! That girl is your enemy! Kill them! Do it now!"  
  
"Mom!" T.J. cried in shock. He looked at his mother, then let Michael go.  
  
"T.J....," whispered Michael.  
  
"Mom...," T.J. mumbled as he walked over to her. He hugged Embris and started to cry. She pushed him away.  
  
"Kill them, kill them! Do it for your father! Do it for me!" Embris screamed, pointing.  
  
T.J. looked at the frightened cells behind him. "I won't, mom. I won't. I love Michael. And you know Jones was just trying to save the body." He stopped abruptly and looked at Embris with fear. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that.  
  
Embris convulsed with rage. She slapped T.J. and screamed. "Fine! Insolent child!" She pushed him aside. "I'll do it MYSELF!!!!!" She charged toward Ozzy and his family, but T.J. grabbed her from behind.  
  
"No! Mom! No!" He started to cry. He held her and wouldn't let go. "Mom, don't! I know you miss Thrax but killing Jones won't bring him back! It won't! You know you don't like killing! You never wanted him to leave in the first place! You told me that!" Embris struggled still.  
  
Jones wasn't hearing anything. He just knew that Embris and T.J. were viruses. They could escape and kill again at any time. He rushed to the other side other room and grabbed the DNA blaster from where it had fallen. He pointed it at T.J. and Embris.  
  
"Daddy, no!!!" screamed Michael, but it was too late. Jones fired the gun, and the bullet went through Embris and T.J.  
  
Embris was dead instantly. She fell limp to the ground. "Mom!!!!!" cried a fatally wounded T.J. He fell beside her and cried. "Mom! Mom! Please, oh no, Mom!" He held his chest and turned to his back. His tears ran down his cheeks as he gasped for breath.  
  
"T.J.!!!!" sobbed Michael, running to him. She kneeled by his side and took his hand.  
  
"Mi...chael...," gasped T.J., looking up at her. "Don't blame...your dad...he was only...saving...Frank..." His head rolled over and his eyes closed.  
  
"T.J.?! T.J.!!!!!!!" cried Michael. She kissed him, hoping somehow it might revive him. It didn't.  
  
Leah covered her mouth with her hands and fell to her knees.  
  
Jones looked pityingly at his daughter. He knew he'd done the right thing. The Red Death would never claim another victim.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Author's note  
  
Wasn't that the most melodramatic thing you've ever read? :P  
  
That's my style, tragedy. I'd love for you to review it, leave a comment or two, please! Or you can email me at makuri46@hotmail.com. I'll soon have some fanart to go with this story up, and I'll leave the address on the first page when I do. If you want to know more about me, here is the address to my blogsite: http://geocities.com/ssjmakuri (woo-hoo shameless plug!!!)  
  
Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little dramafest. I promise I'll write something that's happy, and that involves more Thrax instead of Thrax Junior. By the way, what do ya'll think about my characters? I know T.J. is a momma's boy, you don't have to tell me that. Somehow, all my male characters turn out to be one. =)  
  
Anyways, thanks again. Bye!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************** 


End file.
